familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jonas Daukša (1859-aft1920)/Descendants
The following is a list of the known descendants of Jonas Daukša. The list is complete as of 1920, although an upcoming interview with Rosemary (Shotis) Obrec is suspected to fill out the tree through the year 1955. *Jonas Daukša (1859-aft1920) **Marijona Daukšaitė (c1881-aft1920) (list of descendants complete as of 1920) ***Charles Shotis (1898-1993) (list of descendants complete as of 1935) ****Rosemary Shotis (?-) (list of descendants complete as of 1935) *****Scott Obrec ****Charles Raymond Shotis (1932-2006) (list of descendants complete as of 2000) *****Paula Shotis (1954-) (never married-no descendants) *****Gregory Michael Shotis (1956-) ******Christopher Shotis (c1985-) *****Kelly Lynn Shotis (1962-) ******Nicholas Andrew Campeau (1989-) ****Anita Sylvia Shotis (?-?) (list of descendants complete as of 1960) *****Michael Solace *****John Solace *****Aaron Solace *****Allison Anne Solace ***Annie Shotis (1900-aft1920) (list of descendants complete as of 1920) ***Agnes Shotis (1904-aft1920) (list of descendants complete as of 1920) ***Frank Shotis (c1910-aft1910) (died young-no descendants) ***Anthony Shotis (1910-1986) (married late-no descendants) ***Alda Shotis (c1914-aft1920) (list of descendants complete as of 1920) ***Bertha Shotis (1914-1988) (never married-no descendants) **Eva Daukšaitė (1883-1971) (list of descendants complete as of 1955) ***Elizabeth Tresa Rice (1901-1985) (list of descendants complete as of 1955) ****Anthony DeFalcon II (1919-1977) (list of descendants complete as of 1955) *****Barbara DeFalcon (aft1940-?) *****Candidanne DeFalcon (aft1949-) ******Christopher Fredericks (?-?) ****Frances DeFalcon (c1925-1982) (list of descendants complete as of 1955) *****Lynn Gretkowski (?-?) ****Lucille E. DeFalcon (1926-1926) (died young-no descendants) ****Edward DeFalcon (bef1930-aft1959) (list of descendants complete as of 1970) *****Steven DeFalcon (?-?) ******Edward DeFalcon (1971-?) ******Eric DeFalcon (1973-?) ******Elizabeth DeFalcon (1974-?) ******Emily DeFalcon (1976-?) *****Maryanne DeFalcon (1947-?) ******David Batachek (1974-?) ******Danielle Batacheck (1976-?) *****Michael A. DeFalcon (1959-1980) (died young-no descendants) ****Thomas DeFalcon (1932-) (list of descendants complete as of 1965) *****Donna DeFalcon (aft1950-?) *****Thomas DeFalcon II (aft1950-?) ***Eva Marie Rice (1903-1994) (list of descendants complete as of 1960) ****Elizabeth Dorothy Siney (1923-1925) (died young-no descendants) ****Theresa Siney (1927-?) *****Dorothy Kampe (1947-?) *****William Kampe II (c1952-?) ******William Kampe III (?-?) ******Colleen Kampe (?-?) ******Heather Kampe (?-?) *****Dennis Kampe (1957-?) *****? Kampe (1957-?) ****John Siney (1930-1930) (died young-no descendants) ****Rose Mary Siney (1931-?) (list of descendants complete as of 1970) *****Allen Zipp II (aft1951-1980) *****Beverly Zipp (1955-?) *****Frank Zipp (1957-?) *****Carol Zipp (1960-?) *****Scott Zipp (1967-?) *****John Biegel (1973-?) *****Richard Biegel (1973-?) ****Ronald Siney (?-bef1965) (died young-no descendants) ***John Rice (c1908-bef1915) (died young-no descendants) ***Peter Rice II (1908-1962) (list of descendants complete as of 1965) ****Robert Rice (c1939-) *****Robert Rice II (aft1959-) ******Kevin Elliot Rice (?-?) *****Cheryl Rice (?-?) ****Kenneth Rice (c1947-) *****Ryan Rice (?-?) *****Kyle Rice (?-?) ***Katherine Rice (1914-1987) (list of descendants complete as of 1970) ****Anna Olsen (c1932-?) *****Robert W. Visser (c1958-?) *****Susan A. Visser (c1962-?) ***Edward Rice (1916-1920) (died young-no descendants) ***Margaret Rice (1924-2007) (list of descendants complete as of 11/21/2007) ****Kathleen Szczesny (1949-) *****Kevin Borland (1975-) *****Steven Thomas Borland II (1981-) ****Barbara Szczesny (1952-) *****Jill Czorniewy (?-) ****Deborah Szczesny (c1959-) *****Adam Carl Rice (?-) **Joseph Jacob Douse (1896-1985) (list of descendants complete-no living descendants) ***Valira Douse (c1923-aft1930) (died young-no descendants) **Charles Douse (c1897-aft1920) (died young-no descendants)